Pastel de lodo
by Sari Hatake
Summary: Naruto lo observó, ahora tenía un gran dilema de su vida—quizás la más importante de su vida—, y no sabía si la decisión que estaba apunto de tomar sería buena o no. Creo que su estómago esta vez no tiene hambre. Un pequeño One-shot.


**N** aruto © **M** asashi **K** ishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** astel de lodo

 **.**

 **.**

Himawari se quedó viendo por un par de minutos aquellas bolas de lodo que lo llamaba «ricos pasteles», parpadeó un par de veces, moviendo la cabeza en busca de la pieza que falta a su obra maestra. Luego, con sus manitas cubiertas de lodo, unió algunas bolas de lodo y formó un cilindro deforme; la pequeña Uzumaki sonrió pero aún no estaba satisfecha.

—Algo falta—frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada a su acompañante—. ¿No lo crees, hermano?

Boruto cruzó sus brazos sin importarle que su ropa se manchara más de tierra mojada, infló las mejillas y después expulsó el aire. Cierto, su hermana menor tenía toda la razón del mundo, falta algo y no sabía cómo descifrarlo con exactitud.

—Mmm…—entonces alzó el dedo y en el gran pastel de lodo realizó dos símbolos de su clan; se quedó viendo al pastel, le gustaba su decorativo, sin embargo aún sentía que todavía faltaba algo—. Creo que ya-ttebasa.

Entonces Himawari vio todo a su alrededor, el patio se encontraba una pequeña flor de color amarillo; la niña sonrió, se levantó rápidamente y con mucho en no caerse, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la flor.

— ¡Ya sé!—entonces arrancó la flor del pasto, se regresó y colocó la flor en el medio del mini pastel —. Ahora sí, ya está hermano.

—Supongo…—Boruto dijo alzando las comisuras de sus labios, pero luego una duda surgió en su cabeza y no pudo evitar decirla frente a su hermana menor—. Pero Himawari… ¿Crees que al tonto de papá le guste nuestro pastel-ttebasa? Apuesto que ni le dará una mordida-ttebasa.

— ¡No Boruto! ¡Papá no hará eso!—gritó furiosa la Uzumaki, cruzó los brazos y frunció su ceño de molestia—. Es más hermano mayor, papá le dará más de un bocado.

Boruto desconfió de las palabras de su hermana, conocía perfectamente a su padre y el niño estaba seguro al cien por ciento que rechazaría sin pensar dos veces el pastel. Suspiró cansadamente, torció la boca aún sin la seguridad de darle el pastel a Naruto… Lo pensó un tiempo y tomó una decisión. Tal vez valdría la pena intentarlo.

—Vale, se lo daremos-ttebasa.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Papá!—los dos niños llamaron a Naruto con su pastel de lodo—chocolate, como se imaginaban los dos Uzumakis menores—, mientras que este se dirigía a sentarse al sillón.

Naruto volteó a ver a sus hijos, parpadeó de la impresión al ver a sus hijos con sus ropas manchados de lodo; el séptimo Hokage suspiró cansadamente, preguntándose qué estaban haciendo esos diablillos y qué planeaban hacer en estos instantes.

— ¿Qué les pasó niños-ttebayo? ¿Por qué están sucios-ttebayo? Su mamá se enojará si los ve en este estado-ttebayo.

Boruto y Himawari se vieron entre sí, no pudieron evitar escapar unas cuantas risas y con mucho cariño y esfuerzo alzaron más sus brazos con el pastel para dárselo a su padre.

— ¡Toma! Es para ti, papá—dijeron a coro Boruto y Himawari muy sonrientes, con el entusiasmo en alto.

— ¿P-para m-mí-ttebayo?

—Claro papá—respondió la niña, con emoción unió sus manos de emoción y sus ojos azules empezaron a brillar—, ¿verdad papá que le vas a dar más de una mordida al pastel que te preparamos?

Naruto se rascó la nuca, observado con mucha atención el «apetitoso» pastel que realizó sus lindos hijos y no sabía qué hacer. No le agradaba la idea de poner tristes a sus hijos al no querer comer lo que hicieron con todo su esfuerzo y amor; sin embargo, tampoco deseaba morir de una diarrea explosiva… Tal vez se le haría más apetitoso si no hubiera tantas lombrices en el dichoso pastel. Creo que su estómago esta vez no tiene hambre.

— ¡Lo sabía-ttebasa!—la voz de molestia de su hijo mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¡Sabía que no lo probarías-ttebasa! Te lo dije Himawari—entonces vio a su hermana pequeña que no pudo evitar entristecerse, creyó fielmente que su padre lo probaría—, el idiota de nuestro papá no lo probará.

Después, el séptimo Hokage mandó todos sus pensamientos al diablo y agarró el pastel. No deseaba decepcionar a su linda familia, pase lo que pase comerá ese pastel; a continuación agarró mucha aire, la expulsó con rapidez y dio una gran bocado. Lo masticó lentamente, los niños observaban impresionados a Naruto y escucharon cuando Naruto lo tragó. Boruto tragó saliva para refrescar su garganta y la linda Himawari no podía dejar de pestañar.

—Estuvo… Delicioso—Naruto formuló una sonrisa falsa.

Los niños saltaron de alegría, su pastel de lodo les quedó delicioso y todo su esfuerzo no fue en vano.

— ¿Papá vas a darle otro bocado?

Naruto anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas llorar, pero no podía hacer eso a Boruto ni a Himawari. Respiró hondo y preparado para dar el otro bocado.

 **.**

 **.**

Dos horas después…

— ¿Por qué papá está mucho en el baño-ttebasa?

Y lo único que se escuchó en un «Auxilio-ttebayo» del séptimo Hokage, pero a Naruto sonrío de satisfacción al hacer felices a sus lindos y traviesos hijos.

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
